Fox McCloud vs Earthworm Jim
The Outsiders Tournament begins with Round One of matches!!! Who will win? Fox McCloud of Star Fox? (Nominated by UTC Scrappy) or Earthworm Jim of the Earthworm Jim Series? (Nominated by Joshuakrasinski) Shout out to Roymaster11 and John1Thousand and MP999 for making the awesome thumbnails!! For the Tournament's Roster Page: Click Here. For the Tournament's Interlude Page: Click Here. The Interlude 'Hmm.' A shadowy figure surrounded by multiple monitors in a dark room scratched it's chin. It was staring at one monitor in particular: the one just to the right of it. Said monitor was showcasing deep space. Flying towards a nearby green planet was the Star Fox squadron though they were missing one member... 'Damn it! Where are you Slippy!?' Falco cried out over the comm system. 'Something might've attacked him from behind and we didn't know about it. I'll go check it out, you guys keep going ahead without me, I'll try to catch up later!' Fox McCloud boldly replied back and turned his Arwing around to search for his rather useless friend. The fox pilot had flown back several hundred miles when he noticed something in the distance. Fox squinted his eyes to get a better view. It was a rocket-ship of some sorts and someone was riding it from the outside. This someone was Earthworm Jim who was trying to get away from the flaming spaceship that was chasing him. A green gecko was piloting the flaming spaceship though his goal wasn't to try to smash into Jim but rather to steer the burning spaceship into a safe area to crash land. 'That's not groovy man!' Jim yelled back at the spaceship chasing him though his complaint was ignored as the spaceship drew ever closer to him. 'I better go check that out.' Fox said to himself and steered his Arwing closer to the ongoing occurrence. Fox accelerated too quickly however and he hit the brakes as his Arwing would smash into the burning spaceship should he go further. 'Perfect.' The shadowy figure said and pressed a button on the nearby panel. A couple of seconds later, a blue wormhole would emerge right above the three pilots and their ships, sucking them in into itself before vanishing just as quickly as it appeared and without a trace. A forest with a mountain range just a distance from it is shown. Daytime ruled over the skies as the Sun shone brightly in the air. The peace and quiet was disturbed when a blue wormhole emerged in the sky and spilled out two spacecraft before disappearing just as quickly as it came. Earthworm Jim jumped off his rocket just as it would crash into a large tree. Fox's Arwing was just as unlucky as it crash landed onto soft dirt. Fox ejected at last second and rolled forward as he landed. From the sounds of sparks and fires burning, Fox could tell that his precious spacecraft had been destroyed. 'This is on you Slippy!' Fox shouted upwards into the air. Grass rustling prompted Fox to hide in a nearby bush. Earthworm Jim stepped out of the forest to see the wreckage of a spacecraft. 'What the heck?' Jim wondered as he stepped up to investigate it, looking and searching all over the destroyed Arwing for anything useful. 'Hey.' A voice called out and Jim turned around to see Fox step out of a bush. 'What do you think you're doing?' The Star Fox leader asked and earthworm Jim shrugged in response. 'YOU TWO...' A voice from above boomed in the clear sky. The two spacemen looked up. 'FIGHT... OR YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO RETURN TO YOUR OWN WORLD!!!' It boomed once again then vanished. 'Well...' Fox pulled out his laser blaster and aimed at Jim. 'Guess I have no choice...' He finished his sentence as Jim was taken aback from the sudden drawing of arms. 'You want to fight me? Groovy!' Jim huffed up his chest and drew his Plasma Blaster from his pocket and aimed back at Fox. The Melee IT BEGINS NOW... FIGHT! (60 seconds) Both spacemen charged up a shot then released it simultaneously. The blasts collided mid-air, producing a shockwave to knocked Fox into the forest. Jim tanked it and charged into the forest after Fox. Coming across a clearing, Jim looked around, Plasma Blaster in hand, trying to find his opponent. From out of nowhere, Fox drill kicked Jim, sending the earthworm flying into a tree trunk. Jim stood up from the attack and moved his head to the side as Fox cracked the tree with a powerful roundhouse kick. 'Groovy!' Jim exclaimed as he grabbed Fox's metal leg and threw him across the clearing into another tree. Hitting his head on the hard wood, Fox staggered forward with birds in his vision. He wasn't able to see properly as Jim shoulder-charged Fox through multiple trees, each breaking off from their trunks as Fox's body made contact with them, then grabbed the Star Fox leader and uppercutted him into the air. (50 seconds) Recovering mid-air, Fox cloaked his body in flames and charged up. Jim pointed his Plasma Blaster at Fox and took multiple pot-shots. As soon as they neared Fox, he unleashed his Fire Fox and descended down on Jim with high speed. 'FIRE!' Fox shouted as he crashed into the earthworm. Jim bounced off the ground and into the air from the attack. Fox rushed forward and lightning kicked Jim, Chun Li style, as he fell and then followed up with another Fire Fox that sent both of them airborne. Mid-air, Fox twisted his body to roundhouse kick Jim in the face then used one of his G-Diffusers to propel him forward in order to axe kick Jim back down to the ground. Jim landed roughly, creating a small crater with his body. He stared up at the sky. Fox was charging up another Fire Fox. Jim stood up and launched his Super Suit's arms at Fox. Surprised, Fox was caught off-guard by the flying arms which both punched him in the face and was knocked out of the air as a result. Before he could hit his head against the ground, he activated his G-Diffuser to propel him into a bush, softening his landing. (40 seconds) Fox stood up and spat a leaf out of his mouth. He then ducked as plasma blasts soon riddled the tree behind him with burn marks. He dashed out forward and shot his laser blaster back at Jim who leapt behind a tree to avoid getting shot. They each took turns firing at each other, ducking in cover and moving closing to the other. A lightbulb shone above Jim and he beamed up and stuck a finger into the air. He searched his pocket while Fox continued firing laser shots at him. Fox halted his fire when he realized that Jim was no longer returning fire. Cautioning himself, Fox pointed his blaster forward and slowly walked up to where Jim was. Fox jumped up 'next' to Jim only to find he was no longer there. 'What the-' A loud humming noise cut him off as Fox looked up to the sky. 'YEEEEEHAWWWWWW!!!!' Jim shouted and pumped his fist into the air while riding his Pocket Rocket. (30 seconds) From atop his Pocket Rocket, Earthworm Jim fired his Plasma Blaster down on Fox making the anthropomorphic animal pilot run for his life which was made hard by Jim's spacecraft. To even the chances, Fox quickly climbed up one of the large trees. Now on level with Jim, Fox fired his blaster back. Jim steered the Pocket Rocket to avoid the laser fire, twisting mid-air, evading to one side or the other, even doing a BARREL ROLL. While doing this, Jim charged up his Plasma Blaster for a powerful shot. Fox kept firing and whenever Jim neared him with his Pocket Rocket, Fox would jump far back onto another tree and resume firing. Fox himself also then charged up his blaster for a powerful shot. Taking this opportunity, Jim unleashed his charged shot at Fox. Unfortunately for the earthworm, Fox quickly reacted by activating his Reflector, which bounced the charged shot back at Jim. He couldn't react in time as he was blasted off the Pocket Rocket. The spacecraft crashed landed somewhere in the forest with a loud explosion. (20 seconds) Somersaulting mid-air, Earthworm Jim landed on his feet. Fox jumped off the tree and landed just across the space worm. 'You just destroyed my groovy Pocket Rocket!' Jim yelled out. 'Your what?' Fox never got a verbal answer as he was attacked once again by the Super Suit's detached arms which surprise attacked Fox from behind. Fox stumbled forward as the Super Suit reattached it's arms and then threw a barrage of punches while yelling a certain Crusader's battle cry: 'ORAORAORAORAORA!' Jim continued the combo by having the Super Suit grab ahold of his worm body and whip Fox with it several times before punting him across the forest. Fox crashed through multiple trees once again and crash landed on the clearing where they first fought. Fox staggered up and clutched his left arm. It was broken and part of the bone was sticking out and bleeding all over his uniform. Grass rustled nearby, catching Fox's attention. (10 seconds) Jim suddenly leaped from the grass at Fox. The Star Fox leader jumped back fired his laser blaster at the space worm. Jim's Super Suit tanked all of the laser fire as he huffed his chest and began to walk slowly towards Fox in an arrogant manner. 'Damn it!' Fox put his blaster away then began to charge up another Fire Fox. Earthworm Jim had a flashback of the first Fire Fox he received then bolted forward in a fluid sprint. Come on, come on! Fox thought to himself as he kept charging up. Earthworm Jim lunged at Fox with an overhead punch when... (3 seconds) "FIRE!!!' Fox unleashed his Fire Fox, crashing against Earthworm Jim as the space worm and fox pilot ascended upwards. Fox broke off then used his G-Diffuser to propel above Jim and deliver an axe kick right on the worm's head. Jim descended with high velocity as he crash-landed on the ground and the worm himself was ejected forcefully from his Super Suit, flying in an arc then landing somewhere in the forest. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Fox landed on his feet but almost fell over due to the amount of pain his left arm was feeling. 'YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED... WELL DONE.' The voice from above boomed once again. Fox looked up with concern on his face. 'Can I go home now?!' He shouted to the sky. 'HEHEHE... NOT YET.' The voice maliciously spoke as a blue portal appeared right next to Fox. 'YOU MUST CONTINUE FORWARD IF YOU WISH TO RETURN TO YOUR OWN WORLD.' The voice boomed one last time before vanishing. 'Hello? Hello?!' Fox was never answered back as he looked from his broken arm to the blue portal. He signed in discontent and pain. 'Heres goes nothing I guess...' He muttered then walked over to the blue portal which sucked him and then vanished. Fox emerged out the other side of the portal into a desert. 'What now?' Fox whined. He got his answer when he heard fighting in the distance. He realized that his arm didn't feel any pain or blood spilling out. He looked down on his broken arm in confusion. It was healed perfectly. After stretching a bit, Fox ran over some sand dunes and came across a circular formation of jagged rocks. Inside the rock circle were many rugged stone pillars as well as two other Outsiders. One a bounty hunter in blue armour. The other the dark armoured man with a black mask that resembled that of a panther. They were staring each other down. The Result This melee's winner is.... Fox McCloud!! (Plays Corneria, Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Fox does a back-flip, lands then crosses his arms and looks out in the distance. The Voting Fox McCloud: 17 Votes Earthworm Jim: 15 Votes Fox McCloud advances to Round Two!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Science Fiction themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Gun Fights Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees